One-Shots
by KatGurl16
Summary: This is a series of one shots of different kind of shipping based on songs. the rating might be change if the stories needs it.
1. My Heart I Surrender

**A/N: So the song 'My Heart I Surrender - I Prevail' has been stucked in my head and a cool way to take it out of me was doing this one-shot, I hope you liked it.**

 **Only the plot is mine, none of the characters or the songs in here are of my property.**

 **I hope you like it, if you do, let me know in the comments.**

 **Also, maybe this is the start of a series of one-shots so if more ideas come up you'll have more chapters here. If you want a certain song come one of the chapters, let me know and I'll work on it.**

 **The songs in this chapters are:**

 **Love Song - Sara Bareilles**

 **Escape Route - Paramore**

 **Renegade - Paramore**

 **My Heart I Surrender - I Prevail**

 **Until next time! KatGurl16's out!**

* * *

So Beca Mitchell grew up being neighbors with Chloe Beale, they became fast friends when they were little, Chloe was 7 and Beca 5 and the brunette developed a big crush with the redhead since the first time she saw her, thing that she never told her, she never admitted her feelings for her friend because she was afraid of losing her.

When they grew up, her crush was really huge and she always tried to hide it from everyone that asked why she always do whatever the redhead asked, she just claimed that they were friends and that she did the same.

The hardest for her was that time she saw her kissing a boy in her freshman year, it broke her heart really hard, she didn't went to school for a whole week, and when the redhead went to see her, she said she didn't feel that well.

After some days she was in the music room in her school. She was rehearsing for the talent show, she always took part of since the beginning of middle school.

She was really passionate about music since little, her mother taught her how to play piano, guitar and how to sing.

Eventually she started to write songs.

At the beginning they all sucked but after some years they started to be really good, she found herself a way to let out everything she felt through her songs and some of her friends encouraged her to record them and so she did that.

So, almost all her songs talked about a certain redhead which she didn't talk much now that she was with this boy. The good thing about all this is that she wasn't alone. She had some other friends that she could talk to, two other brunettes whom she met back in middle school after Chloe entered high school.

"You seem in trance here" a girl said entering the classroom and sitting beside her in the piano bench.

"Hi Stacie, and yeah I was thinking what I should sing in the talent show, none of my songs convince me" she said tracing her friends above the piano keys.

"Why don't you sing something about love? Those songs are always really popular, you could write one, besides, the talent show is until two more weeks, you could easily prepare something in that time, I mean I've seen you do magic with music in a day" her brunette friend suggested but the other girl just shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't wanna write about love… Is just… I don't want to" she shrugged again and just stood there still, and the brunette knew why.

"Ok then, don't, I know you will come with something really mind blowing for the show, as Amy says 'You're Beca Effin Mitchell' you'll come up with something" her friend said and the other girl cracked a small smile.

"Let's go to class nerd" the smaller brunette said and they went out from the music room.

That day at school went smooth until at the end of the day where she found a redhead ball sitting in the entrance of her house, crying hard and even though that being close to the redhead made her feel ok and at the same time super hurt she will always be there for her.

"Who I need to kill?" The brunette said as she sat down in the stairs and hugged her friend tightly and let her cry in her arms.

She has felt her heart break before but seeing her friend/crush like this it broke her heart even more painfully.

After her friend calmed down a bit she managed to speak "I-I… S-saw him k-kissing s-someone else" the brunette just froze and felt how her blood boiled in anger.

"That's it! Imma kill him!" She started to stood up but the redhead grabbed her and hold her tight.

"Don't leave please" she said with a weak voice and the brunette couldn't say no to that, she could never say no to Chloe Beale's eyes.

So she stood there hugging her and comforting her, making her best to make her laugh and of course, succeeding.

But of course, after some days the redhead was ok and back with that douche that cheated on her, and what could Beca could do? Nothing! She could only be the friend! It has always been like that! She was never the one who gets the girl.

Into a week from the talent show she was in home alone in front of her mom's piano, she was just playing some random chords when the door was knocked, she stood up and went to the door to see who it was.

"Hi Stace" she said and went back to the piano bench "What you doing here?" She started to play something cute in the piano.

"Hi… Well… I was worried… Jessie was worried… You didn't went to school this week and we were just worried" she said as she sat beside the brunette.

"I'm… Ok…" She said without looking the keys.

"Bullshit Becs…" Stacie knew what was going on "Don't lie to me I perfectly know what's going on and Jessie and I are just worry" she faced the other girl completely and force her to look at her.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?! That I fucking hate that she's with that douche bag?! That if it's not that ass it's gonna be another but me?! The fact that she's not into girls and obviously not into me?! That she will never love me?!" Her voice started to crack in mid speech until she started to sob uncontrollably at the end and Stacie just hold her.

She broke down, it was too much, seeing the one she felt in love with someone else, and besides that, the fact that she needed to be there for her in every moment when she needed, it was all bottled up but now she was pouring everything out, she was feeling ok, partially.

"Just let everything out, I'm here for you" Stacie said and the brunette let go of everything, it was soothing, it was ok. After some hours just crying out loud she felt better and they just stood there hugging.

"Thanks for being here Stace, I needed that" she said sniffing.

"I know, just don't do this again please?" The brunette just nodded and took her place again in the piano, getting herself comfortable to play again "So… Are you gonna do a love song?" She said teasingly and the brunette chuckled.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song just 'cause you ask for it… Oh my God… That rhymed… I know what can I do with that..." she said and both brunettes just smiled and Beca started to play just a couple of notes and began to write.

After some hours she wrote a song and they were just beaming.

"Well Becs, I need to go but I can't wait for you to sing this in the talent show, it's amazing and obviously it says that you are thinking in someone special that maybe…Maybe… Is not Chloe?" Stacie winked and Beca just chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you Stace, I mean you're a beautiful girl" she winked back and with that the other girl blushed a bit.

"Wow… You don't need to flirt with me Becs, just say it and we could go out on a date" she winked and the other girl laughed hard.

"You and me? On a date? That'll be interesting but we'll see Stace, see you tomorrow weirdo"

"Bye Becs, see ya"

Beca went to bed with a smile all over her face, she got always happy after writing a song.

* * *

The talent show came by really quick and Beca always got nervous just before playing, so she was there shaking a bit while the host announced her name and the other kids she ask for help to do this song.

She was wearing her brand black skinny jeans, with a red plaid shirt and combat boots, her hair was held by one of her sides and loose in the other side, she sat on the piano bench and she got close to the mic.

"Hi there" she said after the claps faded "So, this song... I wrote it just cuz a friend ask me to and she was pretty insistent so this came up… I hope y'all like it" they clapped again and after they faded she started to play the piano.

 _Head under water_

 _And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

 _The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

 _Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

 _If I'm happy in your hands_

 _I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

 _Blank stares at blank pages_

 _No easy way to say this_

 _You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_

 _If all you have is leaving_

 _I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

Everyone knew Beca since she started to sing songs in the talent shows of school so it was obvious that all the crowd of the high school was cheering her, and of course she never wrote a song just because someone ask her, thing that concerned Chloe, I mean she knew Beca really well but this gesture really concerned her, _Did she had someone special and she didn't want to tell me?_ She thought as she heard her friend sing.

 _I learned the hard way_

 _That they all say things you want to hear_

 _And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_

 _Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were_

 _Hello to high and dry_

 _Convinced me to please you_

 _Made me think that I need this too_

 _I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_

 _If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

She made this song with just a bunch of thoughts she had and things that she was feeling the day she broke on Stacie's arms and it made sense between the love she felt about Chloe and the anger of her doesn't loving her back and Stacie and her caring self and the fact that she would also like someone to write her a song, so it was weird but it was cool.

 _Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

 _To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

 _'cause I believe there's a way you can love me Because I say_

 _I won't write you a love song_

 _'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one,_

 _you see I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

Here the crowd just stood up from their chair and started to dance, Beca was always the last number, because she was too good with music that made the other numbers too boring to pay attention to.

 _Is that why you wanted a love song?_

 _'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one,_

 _you see I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_

 _If your heart is nowhere in it_ _I don't want it for a minute Babe,_

 _I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you_

 _a love song today, today_

She finished and the crowd was cheering really loud Beca's name and she felt just bliss, she was beaming from the deep parts of her heart, her face was hurting, she loved this feeling.

After the blissful moment she was tackled on backstage by Stacie.

"Owf!" She could almost feel how the air escaped her lungs "Easy there Stace" but she returned the hug.

"Oh my God Becs! That was AMAZING!" The brunette said jumping with the other girl in her arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's true Becs, that was awesome!" Jessie said giving her a side hug.

"You're welcome but you made this happen being all pain in the ass and everything" she winked at her and the other girl just beamed.

"Hey Becs" a cheerful voice said behind her and she turned to face a smiling redhead, _of course she'd come to see me._

"Hi Chlo" she waved at the redhead and the other girl hugged her really tight and of course the brunette knew why, she was totally going to ask…

"So… Who what's that song for?" She said a little hurt but well she won't lie to her.

"Stacie made me write it, she was truly a pain in the ass for two whole weeks" she said taking her hands to her pockets.

"Oh… That's cool, are you two-"

"Together?" The other brunette said putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulders "Kind of now…" She said and the redhead just smiled and give the two girls a hug.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone, Brad is waiting for me… See ya later Becs" and she kissed her cheek, it was a simple short kiss but either way it sent the brunette to the moon and back.

"Sorry for that Becs" Stacie said stepping away from her friend.

"No problem Stace, you and Jessie are right anyway I should move on, she'll never love me back, so that's ok" she already choose to let go from the redhead or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

At the end of the year Beca could got herself a medal, she learned how to deal with what she felt about Chloe and she succeeded and also made a million songs about it, she could totally have at least 5 albums with at least 20 songs each one.

She was still there for her as her friend every time she needed her with every boyfriend she had during seniors year and even got herself that date with Stacie that went pretty well. She was doing so well.

But now it was time to say goodbye to the redhead because she was going to go to college.

"Don't be a stranger Chlo" she hugged her tightly trying to remember the other girl's scent.

"Never Becs, I'll call you when I get there, and you" she said to the taller brunette that was beside Beca "You better take care of her and don't hurt her or I'll hunt you down" she warned and Stacie made a mock of defense

"Won't do that and calm down girl, we aren't a thing yet but I promise" she winked and the redhead smiled and got herself in her car heading away from the town.

"You ok there Becs?" The taller girl asked seeing the other girl's eyes never leaving the car until it wasn't in sight and then she sighed.

"I will be Stace, C'mon we have a place to be" she said grabbing the other girl's hand.

"Is that a way you're using to ask me on another date?" She chuckled and the other girl smiled at her.

"Yup, let's try" and both went on a date just to see if they'd work out.

* * *

It turned that they didn't worked out as they imagined but they also discovered that trying to be something brought them really close. They became really close, 'best friends' didn't even get close to what they were. But speaking about her redhead friend, she just distanced herself more and more every month until she stopped talking to the brunette. Thing that hurted her a lot, but she promised herself to move on and she never stopped trying.

In her last year of college, in the last talent show, she was nervous again just before her number, this year the other kids had numbers that were terribly boring and it was making her even more nervous because she needed to cheer everyone up and for the fact that Stacie told her that one of her uncles that was a music producer and owner of a great music production firm was there so it was making her feel like she was going to puke.

"Hey Becaw!" her friend said and made the girl flinch "Easy there Becs, you'll be amazing like always, just be yourself man!"

"Thanks Jessie is just, I'm really nervous that's all, no biggies, I'll be fine when I start playing" she shook her hands and got prepared.

Her name was called and she got out of backstage and all the crowd was cheering really loud making the brunette lose her nerves, she took her guitar and stood close to the mic.

"Hey everyone" and all people went crazy again and she chuckled "So… The principal asked me to do two songs today, one for the show and another one for all the seniors here, I hope you all like this…" And with that she started to strumming the guitar and the band behind followed her lead.

And in the moment all the instruments hit, all the students were dancing, well, as much as you can dance with a rock type of song.

 _I've got a life out there_

 _somewhere It's waiting_

 _Lined with palm trees and only new faces_

 _If I could look past the present and get there_

 _Well baby, it's worth a shot_

 _Just enough time to plan an escape route_

 _I put my map on the wall in the basement_

 _Not quite a victory to run from your problems_

 _But it's the only plan that I got_

 _It's the only plan that I got_

 _And if you try to find me now_

 _Oh! Oh oh oh!_

 _I'm in all the echoes that have faded out_

 _So... I'm moving on_

 _'Cause I just want to feel for once that I belong_

 _That's what's going on_

 _That's what's going on_

 _Crossed the state line and called out a warning_

 _Not too long now, I'll breathe California_

 _Paid my dues and I tried to be loyal_

 _But now I'm done with all that_

 _Where I'm going is everyone's story_

 _We want new lives, We love to start over_

 _It's not a question of who are we really_

 _It's who we want to be_

 _And if you try to find me now_

 _Oh! Oh Oh oh!_

 _I'm in all the echoes that have faded out_

 _So... I'm moving on_

 _'Cause I just want to feel for once that I belong_

 _And that's what's going on_

 _All that's in between_

 _A brand new life and I is time_

 _But time has not been kind._

 _It's not been kind to me._

 _It's winding backwards._

 _Time has not been kind._

 _It's crawling by..._

 _So... Slowly..._

 _And if you try to find me now_

 _Oh! Oh oh oh!_

 _I'm in all the echoes that have faded out_

 _So... I'm moving on_

 _'Cause I just want to feel for once that I belong_

 _And that's what's going on_

At the end the crowd was insane saying Beca's name "I think you liked it…" She said cockily and the crowd cheered again "Well this next song is for y'all seniors, remember to never change despite anything that happens to you and enjoy!" And the next song began.

 _The grass wasn't green enough here_

 _After watering it with my tears_

 _I'm not sure where you went_

 _Now we are just past tense_

 _And the snakes, they are slithering in_

 _Chasing me to my end_

 _I can't say where that is_

 _I'm running again_

 _And when I get there,_ _It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade, It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade I always was_

 _Well, the spark never lit up a fire_

 _Though I tried and tried and tried_

 _The wind came through your lungs_

 _A hurricane from your tongue_

 _I'll keep your secrets with me_

 _Right behind my teeth_

 _Your anger, your anchor_

 _But I'll sail much further on, ah, on_

 _And when I get there, It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade, It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there, It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade I always was_

 _I'll keep running I'll keep running again,_

 _keep running I'll keep running, running, running_

 _Keep running, running, running_

 _Oh, when I get there_

 _It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade, It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there, It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade, It's in my blood_

 _I'm a renegade I always was..._

After the show Beca was ecstatic and way too happy backstage, Stacie was waiting for her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hi there" a tall brunet man said approaching the girls.

"Becs, this is my uncle Stephen, the one I talked to you about" and Beca stood there in shock. This man was a music producer!

"Hi sir" she said in shocked but managed to talk.

"Call me Stephen, listen, Stacie told me about you and what you do and it's amazing so I'll be forward here, I like your voice kid, you have a lot of talent and I want to produce your songs, so what you say?" The man said and Beca could not fucking believe this guy, is he was serious?!

"Are you for real?!" She blurted out and the man nodded "Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" And she couldn't stopped herself of hugging the man who just chuckled at her actions but hugged her back.

"Ok then kid, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll send Stace here where we'll meet so we talk about business, see you tomorrow" and with that he just got out of the building.

Beca just faced Stacie and just tackled her into a bone crushing hug, they laugh hysterically and jump, Beca couldn't believe life right now, this was a huge opportunity and it was just given to her just like that, she told her mom and both went crazy happy. Beca's life was changing.

And changed into her dream. She was a well known artist/songwriter and producer, she was so successful and of course her friend Stacie was always on her side being her manager and stuff. Her life changed in a good way and it was fantastic.

* * *

The years passed and now it was the 10th annual reunion from high school in a local bar near the city where every year they went and saw their friends again and how all changed in their lives, it was kind of cool really.

But it was a bit different because it was no private party they were more people and one of those was a redhead that was trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

"I finally found you Chloe, I looked out for you everywhere" a blonde friend approached her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Bree, sorry I needed some space, I'm totally done with him I just couldn't stand to be in that house anymore, he's a total douche bag, I got the divorce today so I'm celebrating, wanna join?" her voice was emotionless and tired, like all the life that once was running through her veins disappeared leaving a really sad Chloe.

"You need a restart Chlo" she said taking the seat beside her "Let's make that happen" she winked and started to drink.

Meanwhile in the other part of the bar. The high school reunion was having fun drinking and laughing about stories, Beca and Stacie were there enjoying themselves.

"So now it was a tradition thing back in high school for this woman to kill the talent show every damn year with her songs, so I present you guys, once again, Beca Mitchell" all the bar clapped and she just went there on stage taking a seat.

The name got the attention of the redhead instantly looking from her seat to the stage and her jaw dropped when she saw the tiny girl.

She was wearing a black dress that hugged her in the right places, she was joined by her friend Jessie who would help her.

"Thanks Luke… hey there, once again, many years now guys" everyone clapped and she chuckled.

"Wow… I know her… She looks so good" the redhead said making the blonde friend look at her.

"You know Beca Mitchell? The songwriter and music producer?" And the redhead nodded.

"She was my neighbor and best friend back when we were little until I moved to Barden… Tom, was my boyfriend on the last month of high school and when we got more serious in Barden, he made me stop talking to all my high school friends, he was jealous of them all, he always told me that they were taking the time we had for each other, she was the only one I could remain in touch but then I just stopped talking to her to make that douche bag happy… That was the worst mistake of my life, and here I am now, divorced from him after all I did for us to work out…" she said really sad and drank the rest of her beer and looked to the bar table, the blonde only side hugged her.

"So this song…" The brunette in the stage started to talk "I made this song some years ago, it was meant for a girl…" She chuckled and all the old seniors howled like teenagers teasing her "Yes it was for a girl I had a crush since I was little…" This was the first time she was talking about this specific person in front of many people "Her name was Chloe Beale and I was so mad in love with her but she didn't love me back…" She was looking the floor of the stage.

Chloe shoot her eyes up to the tiny figure with shock and awe, _she made a song about me?_

"Wow… She got a crush on you, that's… Wow" her blonde friend said.

"Anyway, we stopped talking some years ago, I never knew why and this just says what I felt back then so I hope y'all like it…" And with that Jessie and Beca started to play, it was a cute melody and captured all the redhead senses.

 _I'm a ghost in your eyes._

 _A shadow you can't seem to recognize._

 _I have a thought of you for every, star in the sky_

 _But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind._

 _Yeah, I'm scared._

 _Will our stars ever align?_

 _Will two hearts, beat in time?_

 _These words you should always remember,_

 _To you, my heart I surrender._

 _Chasing love that can never be mine._

 _Maybe one day you'll realize._

 _These words you should always remember,_

 _To you, my heart I surrender._

Chloe's heart clenched really hard and remembered every single time she went with Beca so she comforted her whenever she needed, and she was always there for her and she just stopped talking to her just because someone ask her to, she was a real douche bag with her.

She wasn't sad about her divorce anymore she was sad because what she made to her, she felt ashamed now.

 _And I can't count the times._

 _I stayed awake pretending you were mine._

 _Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,_

 _Why can't I make you mine?_

 _Will our stars ever align?_

 _Will two hearts, beat in time?_

 _These words you should always remember,_

 _To you, my heart I surrender._

 _Chasing love that can never be mine._

 _Maybe one day you'll realize._

 _These words you should always remember,_

 _To you, my heart I surrender._

She finished with a smile and all the crowd went as crazy as they used to in high school "Thank you guys…" And she got out of the stage.

Chloe was overwhelmed, that song was for her and she knew it because there was no other Beca Mitchell but the one she remembered in her childhood and she didn't remembered that the girl knew another Chloe Beale but her.

"I need air…" Was all that the redhead said and went out of the bar, she stood there in the cold night trying not to cry but her body was betraying her.

What she did not see was that the smaller brunette was going out of the building just to take a breath too, she saw to her sides and saw a girl shaking into the cold night and as a gentlewoman she was she couldn't let that happen.

She took off her coat and approached this girl "Hey there, it's freezing out…" That's when she met with this other girl's eyes and stood there still and frozen. All those feelings she thought never existed anymore for the redhead were out and were wilder than before.

The redhead noticing that it was Beca just couldn't stopped herself and hugged her "I-I'm s-sorry, I sh-should have n-never s-stopped talking to you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" she said to her ear sobbing and the brunette couldn't bring herself to react properly, then the redhead took the other girl's face in her hands to look at her eyes "I'm sorry… I was a douche bag to y-you, and you d-didn't deserve it, y-you were amazing and I was a bitch to you… If I ever knew this… I wouldn't wait to do this…" She closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss and Beca couldn't believe this.

Chloe was kissing her! As Chloe the one she was in love since she was 6, her body was in flames and in ice at the same time, she tasted better than she imagined and well she has imagined too many times kissing her but it was nothing like this, it was sweet and desperate but soothing.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled against her lips and stepped back to start walking away but the brunette grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back and hold her tightly by the waist.

"No way I'm gonna let you go this time…" She said close to her and kissed her again with so much care and love that made the redhead melted instantly.

They stood there making out and smiling goofily to one another.


	2. Hate to See Your Heart Break

**A/N: Another one-shot! I hope you liked it, this was concieved by the song Hate to see your heart break by paramore, and it is one of my favorite bands so… Yeah…**

 **Only the plot is mine, none of the characters or the songs in here are of my property.**

 **I hope you like it, if you do, let me know in the comments.**

 **If you want a certain song come one of the chapters, let me know and I'll work on it.**

 **The songs in this chapter are:**

 **Part of me – Katy Perry**

 **Hate to See your Heart Break – Paramore**

* * *

Chloe Beale knew how to play piano, she learnt when she was five and by the time of 12 she was a music prodigy, she loved too much how the music filled up her heart and made her body float, metaphorically, as the music fill the rest of her body.

She also loved to sing and dance so she was taught how to, her life was like a dream, she had perfect notes in school, she was really popular, everyone wanted to be her friend.

Suddenly in Senior year of high school she met this guy, Tom, they fell in love really quick, or at least that's what Chloe thought, she fell madly in love with him, he was her world, he was her inspiration to write songs and play them to him, thing that he truly hated but never mention to her, the only thing he wanted was to get into her pants but Chloe wanted to wait, to be 'special' but Tom got tired of waiting so in the first opportunity he had he cheated on Chloe, thing that she discovered one day she went to Tom's place to surprise him with some cupcakes she made.

But she found a horrible scenario, her boyfriend was having sex with another girl, that broke Chloe's heart so bad, she ran away from that house the instant she discovered this, she was so broken hearted that it hurted her to even breath, she didn't even bother to went for school for a week, she was just there in her room crying, not even playing the piano, every time she played, she remembered Tom cheating on her.

She managed to get through the last part of senior year and applied to a foreign college so she didn't have to stay in her hometown, She was accepted in Barden so the moment she got the letter, she packed her things up and went there.

It has been three years since Chloe has played piano, she was never feeling good to play even if her best friend Aubrey always encouraged to, but it was useless, she didn't want to and even if she tried, inspiration never hit her.

So it was the day of the activities fair and she woke up really happy, she could feel like today would be interesting in a good way, so she got ready and chose to wear a light blue dress that hugged her curves in every right places, she got with her day and then she was there, in the quad with her best friend Aubrey by her side.

They were having a rough time trying to get some girls join to the Barden Bellas, you see, last year was a big mess, they made it to the ICCA's but in the middle of their performance, Aubrey's stress issues got the best of her making her puke all over the stage, making the Bellas be disqualified. So they were there having another rough time.

"How about if we just get good singers?" the redhead asked and before her friend could answer a girl got close to them and with a thick accent she asked.

"What? good singers?" so they talked with this girl and tried her a little by making her match pitch, she did it so well, and they also discovered that this girl call herself Fat Amy, which was interesting and funny, their mood was being lighted up a bit by this, then out of nowhere she saw a breathtaking girl walking with no path defined, and it took over all the air in her lungs, she was beautiful.

* * *

Beca Mitchell has always been introvert, since she was little she got herself too involved in music, her mom was a musician, she taught at Juilliard for many years, and when she had her she became a music teacher in an elementary school back in Main, where she was born.

When her parents got divorced, she took it really bad, she isolated herself in music, her dreams was to become a music producer and since little she worked to buy herself a DJ board, it was a little one but she managed to make magic with it, so that was her relief from stressful situations.

In her senior year from high school she met a girl, and she fell in love with her, they were happy, always in their bubble, the other girl, Sarah, was a year younger than Beca, and she was close to make the brunette feel like she was her world. When the prom got close, she got a visit from her dad saying that he wanted her to attend college and that it'll be free and if it wasn't because her mom she'd probably wouldn't accept, so she moved to Barden.

She got an agreement with her girlfriend, she'd text, call and skype her as much as she could so they could handle the distance between them, the good thing is that she got a room to herself so she could do whatever she wanted to do.

" _Hide your wine coolers! This is the police!"_ A voice was hearable from outside the door that made the brunette roll her eyes, then a man popped from the door smiling "Hi, it's your old man making a joke" he said with a smile.

"Chris Rock everybody…" She said bitterly.

"So glad you're here… When did you get here? How did you get here?..."

"Took a cab… I didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila, How's the stepmonster?" The man chuckled.

"Good… She went to a conference in-"

"Oh… No dad… I don't really care… I just wanted to say _stepmonster…"_ the man got a bit uncomfortable but tried his best to get to her daughter again.

"So… You been in the quad yet? In the springtime students study in the grass..." He said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I don't want to study on the grass dad… I want to go to LA to work in a record label and start paying my dues…"

"Beca, DJ'ing is not a profession, it's a hobbie… Unless you're Rick Dees or someone like-"

"I don't wan… Argh… I really want to produce music dad… Make music…" She said a bit exasperated.

"But you're getting a college education first, For free I might add, end of story" he said way too serious tone making the brunette feel tired and she really wanted everything but be there.

"You know what? Fine, whatever… I'm going to the activities fair…" She didn't even turned around to see her dad, she really wanted to be alone so she practically sprinted away from her dorm and grabbed her phone to call her girlfriend.

At the second ring the girl picked up " _Hey babe what's up?"_ The voice of her girlfriend suddenly calmed her down.

"Hey babe, nothing really I'm at Barden already, just going out of a lecture with my dad… That man really gets on my nerves…" She could hear the other girl moving some stuff at the other end of the line "You ok there?..."

" _Um… Yeah, just a bit busy actually… Can I call you later? I have a lot to do here in my house…"_ She heard her a bit off.

"Yeah… Sure, I'll wait for your call babe I love-" the line went dead before she could say those words that meant a lot to her, she just scoffed at her phone and decided to head to the quad and the activities fair.

She was just walking around, she found a booth that read 'Barden DJ's' but it was something about Deaf Jews, _Seriously? How many deaf jews could be in Barden?_ She thought, so she walked a bit further until a girl kind of ambushed her.

"Hi! Any interest in join our a capella group?..." Her voice was kind and her smile was really big. She was wearing a blue dress, she caught the attention of the brunette, yes, who wouldn't admire the beauty of this girl? And the blonde that was with her, _Oh my… Barden has pretty girls *imaginary slap* Mitchell… You're taken! yeah I am, but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the view of pretty girls, that's true..._

"Um… Wow… This is like a thing now?" She asked not so amused but wanting to talk to these girls.

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs but do it without any instruments, it all comes from our mouths" the redhead said excited and talked about the other teams in campus really excited and referred to themselves as 'the tits' thing that was funny for the brunette but well she didn't wanted to be involved in a capella so she declined as smoothly as she could.

"Wow… Am… That is something…"

"Oh! Totes!" She smiled really confident and then asked shyly "So… Any interest to join us?..."

The brunette rubbed her neck awkwardly "Um sorry… I don't even sing… But it was nice meeting you guys… If I found someone that's interested on sing I'll tell them 'bout ya" she said as honest as she could and the redhead looked disappointed for a moment before beaming again, _This girl can't stop smiling…_

"Yeah… Thank you… See ya around…" And with that the brunette left before she was asked another thing.

Then she found that the radio station in Barden was searching for people to work there, and where would be best to work if she wanted to be a music producer, so she signed up.

* * *

After some weeks of working in the radio station she found herself missing her girlfriend and she couldn't go back to portland to see her yet, so she decided to just go and take a shower to the communal showers to destress herself up.

It was really late and she liked this because she has come to the communal showers in late hours of the day just to found it immensely crowded, and Beca Mitchell doesn't like people, she could tolerate them but for real she doesn't like them.

So she was humming her favorite song Titanium and when she entered the stalls that she believed were empty at this hour she started singing, she was testing the waters to get the perfect temperature and when she got it a voice caught her attention.

"You can sing!" the redhead said beaming at her and of course looking at the naked body in front of her feeling her insides get really hot, _this girl is really hot_ she thought.

"Dude!" the brunette hurried to close the curtain as if that would be the solution for this redhead to just go away and make herself disappear in that stall but the redhead opened the curtain again, and Chloe being Chloe got close to the girl that seem to have a problem with her being there, _oh boy, that girl is so naked! Do not look!_ she tried to advert her eyes anywhere but the naked girl in front of her, _oh my God! Why me?_

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" and the redhead got closer making the things she was using to fall from her hands so she turned to face the wall with an attempt to not seeing the girl "Dude, seriously get out… I'm naked"

"I know… And you are hot but that's not the point… You were singing Titanium right?" the brunette could feel how she was blushing by the comment of the redhead but her attention focused on her when she knew the song she was singing.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?... Yeah… That's song is my jam… My _lady jam…"_ She said proudly smirking at the flustered girl in front of her "Would you sing it or me?" she asked as much innocently as she could.

"Dude no! Get out!" she could not believe that, of all the things that she was expecting to happen to her when she agreed to come to college, this was not one of it.

"I'm not leaving until you sing so…" she exhales dramatically putting her hands in her hips making the brunette see that she was saying the truth so she turned back a bit and locked her eyes with the girl, _she has pretty eyes…_ And started to sing, they both sang harmonizing to perfection making the brunette feel impressed by this girl, _Wow…_

"So…" the redhead said after their mini performance "My name is Chloe… You… Come always here at this hour?" the redhead wanted to know about this girl, she got her attention really quickly on the activities fair.

"Beca… Um… We're still naked…" she said trying not to look at the other girl's body.

"Oh yeah… I'm really confident… about all this" she motioned her entire body which made the brunette see turning red "Like what you see?" she said smirking, _Damn this girl has confidence!_

"Yeah… I mean no! Fuck!" she cursed "Look… I just want to take a shower… I had a rough day and-"

"I can help you with that…" the lust was clearly noticeable in the redhead eyes but she didn't want to freak this girl out but anyway she got closer and whispered in her ear "I'm just kidding…" the brunette let out a long sigh, the redhead just walked away to let this girl shower "See ya at auditions" she winked and got out the showers. _I wasn't expecting this…_ she breathed again and took a long cold shower.

* * *

Beca decided (not really), to go and auditioned for the Bellas - this had nothing to do with a text she received from her father saying that missing classes wasn't good for her and if she wanted him to help her fulfilling her dream of being ' ' as he said, she had to join a group, nope, nothing to do with it - so she was there, late as always, but got a chance to auditioned and got herself a spot in the group.

It was the hood night, and she got herself a drink and went to sit in the highest part of the amphitheater looking to the crowd moving, dancing, kissing until a voice go her out of her trance. "Hey you!" it was the voice of a bubbly redhead who took a sit beside her, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Not good dancer, and I don't enjoy crowds so much so…" she eyed her cup and drank all of the contents of it.

"I get it, not a fan myself of crowds but yeah for dancing, I love dancing, so Beca… Tell me about you… Does someone caught your attention in here?" the redhead wanted to know if this girl was interested in boys or girls and if she had a special somebody, so she could see if she had a chance with her.

She chuckled and shook her head "Nah… I mean there are waaaaaay too much pretty girls here, but I have a girlfriend back home and I hate cheaters so…"

"I totally get it… I would never cheat myself, that actually feels really bad, to know someone cheated on you… heart breaking stuff…" she said bitterly taking a sip from her cup.

"What about you? Any special somebody that you want to bang tonight?..." the brunette wanted to lift up the mood a bit because she noticed the redhead had trouble with that topic making the redhead laugh really hard.

"Nah… Not really… I mean there's hot girls like you said and also hot guys, but not interested right now" she said beaming making the other girl smile.

They talked that night until the break dawn and after some weeks they became friends, they talked a lot, Chloe learned everything about Beca and she felt ok being with the girl, she had a crush on her but she respected the fact that she was with someone, she listened to her when she was upset about something related with Sarah, as well as something related with music.

* * *

One day Beca was kind of sick that her girlfriend never had time for her, and she get it, she was now in senior year in high school, she was there before but she really did miss her so Chloe helped her to buy a plane ticket to fly to Portland and see her girl for the weekend, she was eternally grateful with her because she missed really bad her girlfriend, so she decided to do a surprise visit.

So the redhead took her to the airport and when she arrived to the city, she went to her mom's to leave her stuff and ran to her girlfriend house to see her, to her surprise, the front door was open, she didn't got worried because she knew that when her girlfriend was tired from school she just left everything open so she didn't have to wake up and open the door if needed.

She entered the house and walked to her girl's room, the thing here is that she could hear faint noises from her room, like moans, it was weird so she just opened the door to find a heartbreaking scene, her girlfriend in the arms of another dude "You've gotta be kidding me!" she screamed to the horny teenagers, she walked away, the other girl tried to stopped her.

"Beca, babe let me explain…" she said with a sheet wrapped around her naked body.

the brunette turned to face her, she was livid "Explain what?! That you were cheating on me?! That is not what it looks like?! What the fuck do you need to explain?!"

"Cut me some slack would you?! You left me to go to college! I was missing you! You by a text or skype or a call wasn't enough! This was your fault too!"

"MY FAULT! How is any of this _my_ fault?! You were the one who let someone get into your pants!" she said pointing her finger to her "And it wasn't me! _Your_ supposedly girlfriend! And you know what?... I was surrounded by girls back in Atlanta and I did nothing about it because in my stupid mind I thought we would work!... But it's good to see we won't… Goodbye Sarah…"

So she stormed out of that house, she went to her house and grabbed her things, she saw her mom and explained everything to her, she didn't wanted to be there at least until she cooled off of the situation, her mom agreed that she was better back in Barden and told her to distract herself, she took her to the airport again and flew back to Barden, once she arrived she went to Chloe's apartment crying, the redhead answered the door and the sight was heartbreaking for her.

Beca explained everything to Chloe, she was angry at that girl but Beca needed someone to rely on and she was going to be there for her, they talked and she let the brunette cried out it was something she didn't like, Chloe wanted desperately to make her feel better and she didn't know how.

* * *

After a week, an idea popped up the redhead so she sprinted to Aubrey's room "Bree, Can I get the keys to the auditorium?..." the blonde looked at her strangely.

"Why do you want them?..."

"I found some inspiration to play the piano again and… I want to enjoy it before it fades…" sincerity was all over her voice so the blonde smiled and gave her the keys.

Chloe got her notebook and head to the auditorium, she sat on the piano bench and ran her fingers to the piano keys, and after a moment she started to play, she recorded herself in her phone so she could hear what she played and create a song.

She lasted a lot in the auditorium, playing aimlessly until a notification popped up in her phone, she stopped and took her phone, it was a notification from youtube, from Beca's channel.

Beca made a youtube channel long ago, Chloe knew because that was one of the things they talked about the most, music, and this channel was all for Beca, she could share her songs here and she had some pretty good originals, Chloe liked them a lot, so the notification was about a new video she uploaded so she stopped recording and went to the youtube app to see the new video.

 _Hi guys! It's Beca again,_ her voice was full of nostalgia, Chloe could tell and it was really breaking her heart seeing her like this, _This idea had been over my head for some weeks and what a better way to express it than in a song?_ she chuckled bitterly, _I hope you like this, this is an original…_ and then the melody began, it was all acoustic song, Beca seemed defeated to Chloe, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, her smile was not the same and she knew, she knew that this was because of that girl, and truth to be told, it was affecting Chloe, she had a crush on Beca since day one and this was hurting her, then Beca started to sing.

 _Days like this,_

 _I want to drive away_

 _Pack my bags_

 _And watch your shadow fade_

 _You chewed me up_

 _And spit me out_

 _Like I was poison in your mouth_

 _You took my light_

 _You drained me down_

 _But that was then_

 _And this is now_

 _Now look at me!_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and stones,_

 _Throw your bombs and bones,_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul._

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _I just wanna throw my phone away_

 _Find out who is really there for me_

 _You ripped me off,_

 _Your love was cheap_

 _It was always tearing at the seams,_

 _I fell deep, you let me down,_

 _But that was then and this is now_

 _Now look at me!_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and stones,_

 _Throw your bombs and bones,_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul._

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

 _Now look at me I'm sparkling,_

 _A firework, a dancing' flame_

 _You won't ever put me out again_

 _I'm glowing', oh woah,_

 _So you can keep the diamond ring,_

 _It don't mean nothing anyway,_

 _In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Except for me!_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and stones,_

 _Throw your bombs and bones,_

 _But you're not gonna break my_

 _Soul_

The song finished and Beca only managed to wave and the video was over, Chloe was taken aback for the image that she saw, Beca was torn, and she could relate because she was there too, once.

She stood there in front of the piano, then a rush of thoughts came by and she started to write them and put a melody to it, she got herself a song by 3am, she was happy yet worried by the brunette, the only thing she could do was being there for her and she was planning on doing that, but also, she thought that a good way to make the brunette feel better was singing the song she just did, she went to sleep that night planning a cheer up day for her and Beca.

* * *

The next day she was in front of the other girl's room with two coffees ready and breakfast, she knock the door loudly because she knew the brunette had a heavy sleep.

"Go away!" the redhead heard from the other side of the door but she kept knocking until she was received with an angry brunette "Mmmwhat Chloe?" she whined like a little girl when she saw who was outside her dorm and went back to bed, face on her pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head, I brought coffee, your favorite and delicious breakfast" she said settling up everything in the brunette's desk being careful of not touching her precious DJ equipment, an eye peeked from the pillow seeing her as she sat in the desk chair.

"Bacon?" she said hopefully and the redhead nodded "God, you read my mind, I love you for this!" she hurriedly grabbed the food and started eating.

When both of them finished their breakfast, they went out and walk through campus, they talked and shared thoughts about everything and anything making the brunette feel better about the whole 'Sarah situation'.

It was getting dark and they were currently in the lake near campus watching the sunset, suddenly Beca started to feel uneasy, she had flashbacks from that horrible scene, she started to feel uncomfortable around Chloe, she didn't like to cry in front of people and the place was crowded, luckily the redhead understood and took her away from there.

"C'mon, I want to show you something…" the redhead said and grabbed the brunette's hand and took her to the auditory, then sat her on the bench and started to play a melody.

"Wow… I didn't know you played piano…" Chloe smiled because yeah, she didn't tell anyone the only one who knew was Aubrey.

"It's been years since I don't play piano, mostly because I didn't had inspiration and there's a reason for that" she said while keep playing.

"How's that? What made you stop?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Back when I was in high school, I fell in love with a guy that for me, it was my world, but much for my lucky, he wasn't as in love as I was, he just wanted to get in my pants, and I didn't want that, I wanted to be special because I felt so strongly about him, that I wanted to wait… But he didn't…" the sadness of the memory was filling the redhead but the brunette's hand traveled to her tight and squeezed her a little making her memory disappeared.

"When I caught him cheating on me my world crumbled, I was really sad back then, and I used to write him songs, silly songs of course…" she chuckled a bit making a sad smile crack in the brunette's face, she kept playing the piano and changed the melody from now and then "I never played the piano ever since, until yesterday…" she said proudly.

"And why is that?..."Beca asked seeing her.

"Well you see… I… I'm falling for someone… I've been falling for her since I saw her… But I didn't do a thing about it because she was in a relationship…" she was seeing her hands play not wanting to see the girl beside her "Then… some days ago she broke up with her partner because she cheated on her and she was broken hearted just like I was some years ago… I couldn't bare that…" then something clicked in the brunette's head, Chloe was talking about her "So… I wrote her a song… I hope she likes it…"

The piano melody changed into a cute one, the redhead fingers were moving so grecely, they were like flames touching smoothly some chords filling the room, the redhead felt that rush that the piano always made her feel before that incident with her ex boyfriend form high school. And on top of that she started singing.

 _There is not a single word, in the whole world_

 _That could describe the hurt the dullest knife just sawing and back and forth_

 _And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_

 _How were you to know?_

 _Well, how were you to know?_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

Beca was taken aback by the melody and the power of the redhead's voice, she could feel the melody through her veins, it was soft calming, it was making her feel ok and combined with the redhead's voice, she felt safe.

 _Love, happens all the time, to people who aren't kind_

 _And heroes who are blind,_

 _Expecting perfect script in movie scenes_

 _Once an awkward silence mystery_

 _How were you to know?_

 _Well how were you to know, oh, oh?_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes, get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes, get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

The melody changed a bit again creating a bridge so cute that it was melting the brunette's insides, she was crying but it was happy cry, _Is this song for me?..._ she was thinking while seeing the redhead sing.

 _For all the air that's in your lungs_

 _For all the joy that is to come_

 _For all the things that you're alive to feel_

 _Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

 _Well, how were you to know?_

 _Well, how were you to know?_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes, get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes, get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

The song ended smoothly and with Chloe's voice slowly fading as the piano notes did to. Beca was mesmerized, she was happy, she was crying, but happy tears, Chloe was just seeing her showing a small smile "Did you liked it?..." she said a bit nervous.

"T-t-that s-song was for me?" the brunette said and the redhead nodded nervously, then she didn't expected that the brunette leaned and kissed her softly, making her caught her breath, she returned the kiss, it was cute and slow, after a moment, when they parted for so much needed air the girls were smiling "Thanks… No one… No one has ever made me a song before…" her voice was weak, she was whispering.

"Well… No one has ever made me want to play piano again…" she beamed and leaned to kiss the brunette one more time.

They felt happy, thing that both weren't expecting to happen anytime soon, but they found happiness in the other one, they found love and caring, they found the missing piece of their hearts.


	3. Heart's on Fire

**A/N: Hi everyone! so here's another one shot that came into me the moment I heard 'Heart's on fire - Passenger' it's a really cute song and well this came so I hope you liked it.**

 **All the songs in this fic are from Passenger, the songs are:**

 **Staring at the sky**

 **Let her go**

 **Heart's on fire**

 **Excuse any mistake I made, my native tongue is not english ):**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters nor the songs used in here but the plot is completely mine so… Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca is not sure how it all started… She knows when tho…

It was her freshman year at Barden. Her plan of life was simple… at the beginning it was going to be out of high school and go to LA and be a music producer.

Then her father got in her way wanting her to go to college and her mom agreed with him, she said to her that it was a good idea to have a backup plan 'just in case'

So she went to Barden and the first thing she does to be away from her dad was going to that activities fair.

She chuckles when she remembers the booth of the Barden DJ's. For real… how many deaf jews could be in a school? Would it be enough to make a group? She only remembered those two lost boys behind that booth and so far during the next years of her life in Barden, no other like them.

Then there was the booth that changed her life. The Barden Bellas.

She remembers those two nerds standing there that became good friends of her.

And one of them making her audition for the Bellas. That's the day when it started.

Chloe Beale. Redhead, beautiful baby blue eyes, big smile, someone that will invade your personal space because she doesn't know about boundaries, and if she knows, she doesn't care about them because she express love with touch.

A ball of pure happy energy that found her way into the mass of layers that Beca build around her so she didn't get hurt.

She destroyed every single one of them. She let it happen. She gave in for those puppy eyes she did every. single. time.

Maybe that's how it all started? How those feelings for the redhead appeared.

It was like magic being around her, as Beca liked to say. Every bad moment just went poof when she was around, there was always a solution for a problem when she was around.

She doesn't know why she didn't say something before… they were both single… Jessie and her didn't worked out because it was more like friendship… just that.

And it was incredibly stupid not going for it, grab her and kiss her senseless until there were no air in their lungs. She felt in fire because they weren't together.

All these feelings made her write songs, sometimes with the help of Legacy. Who knew that her inspiration would be Chloe Beale.

Legacy encouraged her many times to sing in a local bar near Barden, thing that she did and it was a comforting feeling.

The fire that was burning inside her seemed to cease when she was in stage performing. She always get the crowd excited even though the majority of the time her songs were about love. The crowd would cheer her anyways.

Legacy always supporting her alongside with Jessie and sometimes Benji. She could call them true friends.

Not that Chloe wasn't one.. she was… but the thing here is that the redhead was the cause that Beca felt like a constant burning inside her, and sometimes it left her without breath. And she didn't like that.

So she was here… a typical Thursday night getting on stage to perform once again another song she wrote to Chloe.

"Hi everyone…" she said into the mic and the crowd cheer her up, she got her guitar in position ready to jam, she chuckled because of the enthusiasm of the public "I got for you another original song that I had to take off my chest… and this time my friend Em will help me sing… please give it some good claps for her…" she smiled at everyone and Legacy stepped up the stage. "This is 'Staring at the Sky'..."

The melody started, it was calm and filled up the tiny bar with a cozy feeling, Beca started singing with so much emotion.

 _Well, she loves just like the rain_

 _Never know when's it's gonna fall_ … It was a slow jam but it was cute, a thing that you would never imagine coming from Beca

 _If it ever will come again_

 _Or if it ever came at all_

 _I could spend my life just staring at the sky_

 _Well, she loves just like the rain_

 _And I've never felt so dry_

 _Whoa uh oh oh uh oh oh uh oh…_

 _Whoa uh oh oh uh oh oh uh oh…_

Here Beca and Emily harmonized and everyone clapped excited. Emily got the next verse.

 _I'm just like a train_

 _Never stop and never slow down_

 _Sing the same songs everyday_

 _Just sing 'em in a different town_

 _I could spend my life_

 _Waiting for the train to come_

 _Well, I'm just like a train_

 _With no more track to run_

 _Whoa uh oh oh uh oh oh uh oh…_

 _Whoa uh oh oh uh oh oh uh oh…_

They harmonized until the whole bar joined in the song. Beca stopped playing her guitar and the whole bar was doing a capella.

 _Whoa uh oh oh uh oh oh uh oh…_

They did one last chorus really slow and they fade into a bunch whole of claps.

Beca felt how the fire inside turned off once again, feeling like breathing again. She continued singing some other songs and some more that the crowd would ask for.

* * *

After a good amount of songs and a tired voice, she said goodbye to the bar, took her guitar and she and Emily went back to the Bellas' house.

They were walking in comfortable silence until Emily spoke up.

"I know you don't like to talk about it… but you should tell her…" Emily looked down her shoes while both walked the short distance to the house.

"I know…" Beca sighed, she knows that even though the fire extinguished some moments ago, it lits up just with the mention of the redhead's name "I just don't want to lose her friendship…" she said with a little tiny voice, she felt scared. Emily just looked at her.

"I'm afraid that if I tell her our friendship will end… and sometimes I prefer to stay as a close friend that no friend at all…" she says defeated. Emily just wraps a hand over her shoulders and side hug her.

"You'll find a way… I'm sure…" this somehow makes Beca feel better. Even though they known each other for just a little while, Emily and Beca have become really good and close friends.

* * *

They arrived home in no more than 5 more minutes, everyone seemed to be asleep, the house was quiet, but a light crept up the living room, they both went to find Stacie sound asleep in the couch.

Beca smiled devilish at Emily, it wasn't a lie that Legacy had feelings for the taller brunette.

"Take her to her room… I'll meet you at ours…" she whispered at her and went to their shared room leaving the girls on her own.

 _Two sets of stairs…_ That's what it took to get to Beca and Emily's room. She had to be quiet to not wake the girls up.

She opened as quiet as she could her room. Climbed the remained set of stairs to found their beds. the room had the lights dimmed and there was an intruder in Beca's bed.

The only intruder that Beca would let use her comfy bed… Chloe… The fire started again but this time it was wild.

This was a common thing happening… whenever the redhead couldn't sleep well, she'd go and sleep with the brunette, claiming that her bed had magic sleeping powers that granted her a full beauty sleep.

Beca didn't mind it. Well… not much… I mean, she liked when Chloe just showed up in the middle of the night and cuddle with her… she really liked it…

But as the time passed by… the fire inside her whenever they slept in the same bed just grew, and it was turning unbearable.

She hid her guitar under her desk. She did this because she didn't want anyone to know that she played guitar because it was annoying when everyone asked her to play the guitar and play a lot of silly songs. She hated that.

Chloe knew she played guitar, but she didn't knew she had one and she wanted to keep it a secret.

Her phone buzzed in her jeans. She took it and it was a message of Legacy.

 _ **Legacy: I'll crash at Stacie's I don't wanna climb another set of stairs… Chloe must be with you… her bed's empty…**_

 _ **Beca: Yeah she's here… G'night Legacy.**_

She sighed…

She had two options: one was to sleep with Chloe in her bed knowing that the fire in her would get even bigger and probably doesn't let her sleep well… the other one was to sleep in Legacy's bed and fight the fire, be able to sleep, to rest the desperately urge of extinguish the fire once again because she won't be next to the source.

She decided to sleep at Legacy's

* * *

When she went to sleep last night at Beca's room she expected to wake up in her arms because it was their thing.

She'd come to sleep with her and Beca would hold her the entire night, it made her feel safe… loved… but somehow she was sure Beca wouldn't see her in that way… in a more than a friendly way… but oh if she knew…

She woke up and turned around to find a tired Beca in Legacy's bed, she didn't even change of clothes, she was still wearing her ripped jeans, boots and jacket. She was facing down the bed and was quietly snoring. An adorable sight for Chloe.

 _She must've arrived pretty late and tired last night for not taking off her clothes…_ she thought and stood up to take off her boots and lift her legs to the bed because it seemed that she just fell down partially into the bed.

Before leaving the room she placed a kiss into the girl's cheek.

It was pretty early still and she was a morning person so she went downstairs to prepare some coffee and wake the sleeping brunette with a warm coffee cup like she did everyday.

To her surprise she found Stacie on the kitchen with her own cup on her hands, she smiled "Good morning Stace" she was kind of lost in her own thoughts so she didn't get an immediate response from her "Everything ok?..." the brunette looked up.

"Yeah… I just… I'm thinking…" the redhead cocked up a brow with a question mark on her face, Stacie looked down to her cup "Emily stayed over the night…" she sighed and a smile was plastered in Chloe's face.

"You should tell her you know?..." she encouraged Stacie a bit "If you feel more than attraction for her… you should tell her… maybe she feels the same Stace…" she shrugged while pouring a cup for the sleeping brunette upstairs.

Stacie chuckled a bit "You should do the same… your toner is that big that even someone in China could see it…" both chuckle again. They knew both have a huge crush with a Bella, but they didn't know what to do about it.

"Maybe when you do something about it… I'll do the same…" she winked back at her and went upstairs to wake up her long time crush…

* * *

Another Thursday came by and Beca was once again at the bar, she already did some covers for the crowd trying to forget the eventful week she had, trying to remember of the possibility of the redhead going away from her. Away from her life.

She wouldn't admit it, but she cried after she told her…

 _[Flashback from some days ago…]_

She was trying to do a mix instead of her homework… what can she said? she sometimes liked to procrastinate.

She was about to figure it out the final arrangement when a jumping and over excited redhead came into her room. She was engulfed by a big bear hug.

"Becs! Guess what?!" she said turning the brunette's chair so she sees the girl.

"What?..." she said with a big smile in her face, she liked so much to see the redhead this happy. She had an inspiring smile, a thing that made the inspiration flowed easily on her.

"I submit an application for an elementary school back in my hometown and they think I fulfill the requirements!" she clapped excited "I might have a secure job when we graduate!"

She smiled at her and hugged her, she was as excited as her, she was happy that the redhead was happy.

But after she left the room to tell the other Bellas, the news hit her like a bunch of heavy rocks in her chest…

 _She will leave…_

 _[End of flashback]_

That was all that she took for her to runaway from the house… she spent the entire day out of the house in a special spot near the lake she found a year ago, it was like a special spot for her, she could crumble and fall into tears safely.

She cried the whole afternoon, Emily found her all messy. The fire in her heart was burning her and it was hurting so much. She decided to just avoid any contact with Chloe the rest of the week. Thing that succeeded.

So she was on stage, with the recent song she did in her mind.

"So next song…" she sighed "Sometimes… you need to let go of things… of people sometimes… and it hurts… but I think it's ok… because it makes you grow up…" she sighed again "So here it goes… I hope you liked it…"

The crowd once again cheered her up as she started with the melody, she was famous in the bar, she filled up the bar every Thursday, she already had fans, and somehow made Beca feel special, feel listened to.

Jessie, Emily and Benji were there supporting her even Luke was there, but even them could notice the hurt in the girl's voice when she started to sing. She was finally admitting her feelings for her, they knew. That song was for Chloe.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

 _Well you let her go…_

Of course everyone cheered her up after the emotional song, she felt a tear running down her cheek, she thanked the crowd, went off stage with her friends. She didn't feel ok even though she finally confessed her love for the redhead, she still felt empty inside.

She excused herself and went to walk out in the cold night, she took her guitar with her. Emily insisted in going with her but she refused, she knew she will stayed up all night and it wasn't fair for the younger girl.

She went to walk alone around Barden to clear her mind, to try to extinguish the fire once again. She mindlessly walked until she arrived to the safe place she cried in some days ago.

She sat down and looked up the sky. She breath in and out slowly, taking her surroundings.

She sighed again… "I love you Chloe Beale… Please don't go…" she whispered in the cold night hoping she'd be heard. She was tired of the constant fire in her chest.

She took her guitar and start jamming. She wrote a beautiful song that night to the redhead.

* * *

"C'mon Chloe… this bar is so famous for their shows on Thursday… Come with me pleaseeeee" Stacie whined at her roommate so they go drink a bit, get tipsy and maybe for her get laid or something, even though she really didn't wanted to, the one she really wanted to be with was Emily "You need to get out…" she begged once again.

"I really don't want to…" she said with so much sadness that Stacie felt like a punch to her face, she felt bad for Chloe. Beca hasn't been around this last week since she talked about her possible job back in Tampa "Maybe it would be better if I actually go away… maybe then I could forget about her right?" she was about to cry, but Stacie has had enough.

She was there for here no matter what, they were friends and it was cool, but she kind of was tired of seeing her like this. She made her change and dragged her out the house to this bar.

When they arrived to the bar the show already finished but they didn't care, they were there to drink so it was fine. The thing is that they noticed Beca with a guitar case talking with Legacy, Jessie, Benji and Luke. _She has a guitar?..._ That was the first thing she thought.

This was the first time in days that Chloe saw Beca and she wanted desperately to talk to the girl, ask her why she was avoiding her. She walked as fast as she could through the crowd but when she arrived where Legacy was, Beca was already gone.

"Legacy… where did Beca go?" she asked a bit mad, she knew that they were really good friends, but she was sick that the brunette didn't wanted to talk to her.

Emily got all nervous and the boys noticed that so they intercepted in the conversation, Luke was the first one talking "Becky went to take some fresh air and leave her guitar…" _So it was her guitar!_ In this moment Stacie arrived and was looking at Emily, a smile plastered in her face.

"Um yeah… She felt the place was too crowded so she just went away… you know her..." this time Jessie spoke up, Chloe was getting more and more angry.

"Yeah…" Emily and Benji said in unisound.

"You know… You can come next Thursday and see her play her guitar… She's Bee's and knees!" he said innocently, they weren't supposed to know this. Specially Chloe, Thursdays were the days Beca cool off for the extreme amount of feelings she had on. It was a sacred day for her and they knew.

But in Emily, Benji and Jessie's mind Luke was a dickhead. He just revealed Beca's secret. That was a dick move. They looked at him with killer eyes and that's when Luke knew he made a big mistake.

Chloe was getting mad. Beca's been hiding things from her and she didn't understood why and now this?! Why in heavens she didn't told her she came here every Thursday to play the guitar! She'd be here supporting her and cheer her up. But no. She didn't.

She stormed out of the bar… angry she might add… She felt somehow used and hurt.

She was going to come straight and clean next Thursday with Beca, because she now was sure she will avoid her as much as she could, that meant that the only way she'd see her was in this bar next week.

* * *

Next week came flying, Beca was in the stage performing a beautiful song, it was a rock song but she managed to turn it into an acoustic good jam where al the crown were singing.

Chloe arrived with Stacie in the middle of the song and got amazed by the way she performed on stage, the anger in Chloe's heart went down a good amount of notches, just admiring her sing.

When the song ended all the crowd cheered her up, including the Bellas standing some good amount of meters from the stage, out of the sight of the tiny brunette.

They found their way to Legacy, Benji and Jessie close to the bar, they joined them. At the beginning Emily got really nervous because she knows the type of songs Beca writes and for who they were, actually Benji and Jessie knew too. The thing here is that this specific night Beca would come clean to the crown to reveal for who her songs were to.

So the three of them got really nervous, they looked at each other and prepared a mini plan to take the other Bellas out the bar before Beca started with her rant. But they were late. Beca started talking.

"Thank you y'all for being here tonight and be an amazing crown as always…" everyone clapped and screamed her name making her chuckle.

"Today I wanna share with you a story that inspired me to write the next song I'm going to sing for you…" they cheered up again, Beca didn't even know that Chloe would be there to listen. She chuckled.

"It all started with this girl that barged into my shower without actually knew me…" everyone laughed "I was terrified…" the laugh went even wilder "Who wouldn't right?..." she chuckled "Anyways… she made me sang her favorite song… while being naked in the shower…" Chloe felt embarrassed for a moment, she was talking about her and when they met.

"It was really funny now that I think about it… Terrifying in that moment… But thanks to that I found a friend in her… my best friend…" Chloe felt her cheeks hurting, she was smiling big time without actually noticing. Beca mindlessly started to play a cute melody on her guitar.

"The thing is that… that day… something lit up inside me… And as we start to know each other… that flame grew until it made me have this constant wild fire inside me every time I was close to her…" Chloe let out a shaky breath she didn't even noticed she was holding. She was hearing first hand Beca's love confession, and she thought she was dreaming, because she has dreamt about this before.

"That fire didn't let me breath, it was in a point, painfull… it was painful being around her… having her hugging me and can't call her mine… Because I'm sure she doesn't feel the same for me…" She chuckled because it was kind of lame, she felt lame.

Chloe felt her eyes watery… _She has feelings for me?..._

"And now it's lame because she will leave this town as soon as we graduate… leaving me here alone… And I was going to tell her what I felt a week or so ago… Encouraged by my friend Emily… Come clean to her… Tell her... But she'll leave…" Chloe looked at Legacy and she blushed a bit.

She saw her with a face that said 'you knew?', her heart was racing as Beca spoke.

"So there's no use for her to know… But this song expresses what she makes me feel… So I hope you like it… If anyone is in the same situation as me here… Don't waste time… Say what you feel…"

And that's how Beca does more arrangements in her guitar before starting. Chloe feels like a pool of goo, tears are running out her cheeks because what Beca described was exactly what she felt for her, she was frozen in place, that's what Beca made her feel… frozen… her eyes steady in the woman on stage, looking how easily she moved her hands through the guitar.

Her heart rose up and almost went out of her chest as soon as Beca started.

 _Well I don't know how and I don't know why_

 _But when something's living well you can't say die_

 _You feel like laughing but you start to cry_

 _I don't know how and I don't know why_

 _Well I don't have many and I don't have much_

 _In fact I don't have any but I've got enough_

 _'Cause I know those eyes and I know that touch_

 _I don't have many and I don't have much_

The crowd started to wave their hands as she sang, enjoying the melody, some couples were kissing slowly, confessing their love. Beca just had one person in her mind… Chloe… Remembering all the good times she have made her feel, she was smiling.

 _But oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _For you_

Chloe was out of words, she was crying, and she was feeling guilty because she knew Beca was feeling as drowned as she was feeling these pasts weeks and that she was confessing her love for her… _She's in love with me…_ She couldn't believe it but she felt so happy.

 _Well I don't know where and I don't know when_

 _But I know we'll be lovers again_

 _I'll see you some day before the end_

 _I don't know where and I don't know when_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _You know those love songs break your heart_

 _You know those love songs break your heart_

 _You know those love songs break your heart_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _Oh darling my heart's on fire_

 _For you…_

 _For you… oh…_

The crowd cheered her up at the end… she thanked them and went off stage to take some air… She wanted to cry… Crawl under bed because she was sure that she wouldn't see her again. but she didn't noticed that Chloe made her way into the crowd and followed her outside.

* * *

She got out of the bar into the alley beside the bar, she found a crying Beca that was leaning in the side wall. She was crying too.

"Beca?..." she called her name all weak.

Beca shot her eyes open, she knew that voice, and she hoped that this was just a dream, that it wasn't real, but she turned and there she was… "Chloe?..." she walked over her and stopped when they were really close.

They stayed there watching each other, scared to talk and that suddenly this all would be just a game of their minds.

But Chloe took a step closer, grabbing Beca's face and looking directly into her eyes… With shaky voice she started talking.

"I… I wanted so… much… a reason to stay… Because… I didn't want to go… that meant leaving you…" Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's waist and hold her and herself because she felt like her knees wouldn't hold her no more.

"I didn't want to… leave you…" a sob escaped her mouth and she joined their foreheads "Now I have found one…" she smiled, both smiled.

She closed the remaining distance, their lips met, their lips danced into an imaginary melody, fire met ice… they blended… they melt into a song they could totally hear in their minds telling them that they have found their forever after, that their love was reciprocated.

Because once you found the one… that person that will stay forever… you will never know that that's the person… you'll feel a flame take over you or a sudden cold roaming your body that will grow and sometimes it will hurt you… it will hurt you that bad that breathing will be a challenge… but when you come clean to this person… you'll find what's true happiness taste like… and that was they both found… True Love.


End file.
